darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Cloud Wiki:Main Page
|- ! Featured article |- | ''Max (called Uris in the Japanese version) is one of the two protagonists in Dark Cloud 2, being the holder of the red Atlamillia.'' His mother, Elena, mysteriously disappeared while he was still very young. Maximilian, or Max, lives in an expansively large, ornate mansion as the only child of perhaps the wealthiest family residing in Palm Brinks. Yet, despite the complacent allure of living the easy life as a rich kid, Max prefers instead to spend the majority of his time at Cedric's maintenance shop. Whereat he employs his genius IQ and anything else at his disposal to invent fantastic new creations from even the most mundane of everyday items. After overhearing the ravings of Flotsam, the mad ringmaster of the annual town circus, Max discovers the Atlamillia, given to him by his father Gerald, was more significant than he could have imagined. Upon discovering the presence of Maximilian as well as the Atlamillia hanging around his neck, Flotsam soon after gives chase, pursuing Max relentlessly in his nefarious attempts to steal the much desired Atlamillia. (More on the page Maximilian) |- ! Welcome to the Wiki! |- | Welcome to Dark Cloud Wiki, the best and only Wiki based on Level 5's Dark Cloud series! Don't be afraid to add a page or two, because we can always fix the mistakes! Remember: Ask the experienced users for help at any time! |- ! News |- | ;Staff Specialties :Each Dark Cloud Wiki staff member now has their own specialty. TingleLovah is now the head Admin, or at least until the maker returns. No member is allowed to ask to become staff to her, but you may tell me of vandalism. Andrew22k is our moderator, so try to report vandalism ... (More on the main news page) |} | style="width:50%; border:1px solid #cedff2; vertical-align:top" | {| width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="5" style="vertical-align:top;" |- ! Contents |- | ; Newest Articles * Monica * Maximillian * Toan * Cedric * Gaspard * Dark Cloud * Dark Cloud 2 * Ruby ; * Dark Element * Death Ark * Queens * Seda * Dark Genie * Shigura * Flotsam * Metal Flotsam * Linda |- ! Dark Haven Colosseum |- | This week's battle is... Mask of Prajna VS King's Curse! |- ! Helping out |- | To write a new article, enter the title in the box below. But remember: This is a Wiki about the Dark Cloud series. If you do write an article about something not related to Dark Cloud, it will be deleted. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the Wiki on the About page. * If you are new to Wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse